


All Burnt Out

by the_winter_witcher



Series: Burning Up [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: How will you react when something comes along to ruin your happiness?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Burning Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659241
Kudos: 49





	All Burnt Out

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst, swearing, implied smut, did I mention angst?
> 
> Word Count: 1297

You sighed heavily as your head rested on the back of the wooden tub you were soaking yourself in, the warm water swirled a pleasant scent of lavender and blackberries as you relaxed. Geralt was out fighting whatever monster the locals had posted a flyer for, and you’d sent Jaskier out to procure some more wine from the merchants, so you had the house to yourself for the time being. 

You glanced around at the empty bottles littering the floor- some had left small trails of red that would undoubtedly stain the floor but you didn’t care as you reached for the nearest one in sight, hoping that it still held some liquor and growling in frustration when you came up empty. You tossed the bottle to the floor causing it to shatter on impact and you couldn’t bring yourself to give a damn.

It had only been a couple of months since that night at the feast when you and the boys, your boys, had made your feelings for each other known. Not much had happened that night, not really, you’d spent most of the night getting to explore each other’s bodies for the first time and little sleep had been had. There hadn’t been any sex that night, but from then things had only become more intense between the three of you and it was rare that you could keep your hands off each other. You held hands in public, exchanging soft sweet kisses as though they simple greetings, not caring who saw or what they thought. You were truly happy.

You should have known it wouldn’t last forever.

“Honey I’m home!” Jaskier’s sweet voice broke you from your thoughts as he swung the front door open, his face bright and eager to be back with you. Behind him you could see the looming figure of Geralt, who he’d clearly picked up on his journey through the town.

“Did you bring me my wine?” your voice was heavily impacted by the copious amount of alcohol you had already ingested and you couldn’t keep your words from slurring as you spoke.

“You got her more wine when she’s in this state?”

“Well, to be fair, she wasn’t when I left?”

“She can hear you right now, you know?” you glared at the two of them as you spoke.

Jaskier set the bags down and wandered into the room with Geralt in tow, both of them surveying the carnage that you’d left in your drunken wake. Disdain was evident on the Witcher’s face, while Jaskier simply let out a small sigh that could almost be construed as admiration.

“Y/N, sweetheart, what happened?” a large hand reached out to gently cup your face as Geralt knelt down so that his eyes were level with yours. His face was full of concern for you and you could feel guilt begin to gnaw at you as you realised how this must look to them both. A thick silence permeates the air as his amber eyes bore into yours and you know you need to provide them with some kind of answer.

“I have to leave, tomorrow morning” you can barely manage to spit the words out, the sharpness of them almost choking you as you force them out, force them to exist and hang in the air between you all. There’s a weight to them that only you understand just now and it physically hurts you to have them out there.

“What do you mean you have to leave?” Jaskier is the first to break the silence and you hear the way his voice trembles as he speaks. It hurts you in a way you never knew was possible, to hear this soft man sound so broken. Broken by you.

“Explain. Now.” Geralt’s words are harsh and cold.

“There’s a letter, over there” you gesture vaguely towards the entrance hall, a defeated slump to your shoulders as you do so. 

Jaskier immediately heads to go collect it as Geralt’s hand drops from your face and he steps away. He won’t look you in the eye as he backs away and you can’t blame him for it. 

“Shit, Geralt you gotta read this”

“I’d rather not, I’d rather Y/N explains to me exactly what the hell is happening here in her own goddamn words” there’s venom in his voice as he speaks, and for the first time since meeting him you can understand why people might be scared of him.

“I… I’ve been called upon as a healer…”

“You what? Are you fucking kidding me? You think _that_ is an excuse for _this_?”

“Geralt, let her finish”

“This better be fucking good”

“I’ve been summoned by the Lioness of Cintra herself, I’m to be her personal healer, with her on the front lines during the war…” your voice trails off as tears well in your eyes, “they’re sending an escort for me tomorrow morning, first thing…”

“Shit”

“I told you to just read the letter…”

“Not now Jaskier, don’t start with that shit now” Geralt turns to look at you again as you quietly sob, “it’s ok, we’ll just come with you, or we can just not go, whatever you want to do”

“You know why neither of those things are possible, I’d be wanted for treason if I refused to go, and we all know Queen Calanthe will not allow either of you back in Cintra after your last escapade…” a choked sob breaks free from deep inside you as you contemplate what this means for all of you. 

Jaskier grabs a towel and moves towards you, gently wrapping you in it as he helps you out of the tub. Your legs are unsteady as you move, the weight of what you know is about to happen causing your legs to give out under you. Geralt is quick to move to your other side and help the bard support you, and between them they carry you to your shared bed.

You sit there for what seems like an eternity, Geralt slowly begins to dry you with the towel as you sit and Jaskier runs his fingers through your hair, enjoying each other’s company as best you can.

“If I… If I’m gone too long…” you struggle to put in to words what you’re thinking, what you don’t want to dwell on, but that you need to get out there, “or if I don’t come back…”

“Oh no, no no we’re not even talking about that, nope” Jaskier cuts you off and wraps his arm around you to hold you close.

“Jask, please, we need to….”

Your silenced again, this time by Geralt’s mouth against yours as he kisses you forcefully.

“You heard him Y/N, we’re not talking about it, we’re not even going to think about it, ok? If you really are leaving in the morning then we need to make the most of tonight, and I don’t know about you but I can think of ways that time would be better spent than moping” with that his mouth is back on you and you’re pushed on to your back by his weight on top of you.

Jaskier follows suit as his lips find their way to the pulse point on your neck and he so delicately licks and sucks the soft skin, causing you to moan into Geralt’s mouth. The Witcher let out a low chuckle and moved his lips down to the other side of your neck, working in tandem with Jaskier as they licked and sucked marks that would be there for days. You sighed with pleasure at the feeling, giving in to what your body wanted. 

Geralt was right, if you were leaving tomorrow then you wanted to make tonight one to remember.


End file.
